


Fancy-Shmancy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Background Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson - Freeform, Begging, D/s, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, Omoroshi, Pants wetting, Submission, Watersports, formal wear, suit and tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy knew that she liked Mark in formal wear. She didn't realize that there were other ways to enjoy him....





	Fancy-Shmancy

**Author's Note:**

> ... I'll be blunt; I just wanted to write something gross and self indulgent. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Mark was squirming. 

Suzy watched him out of the corner of her eye, as he shifted from foot to foot.

They were at a fancy party together, and she was leaning against the door frame, eating a little hot dog wrapped in puff pastry. 

Mark came to stand next to her. 

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," Mark said, but he was blushing, just a bit.

"You got ants in your pants?"

Mark cleared his throat, and he was still blushing.

"I need to pee," he told Suzy, right in her ear. 

"So? Go pee."

"There's been one dude in the men's room for like twenty minutes," Mark said, and oh yeah, he was most definitely blushing. 

"So? Tell him to get out."

"I can't just... do that," Mark said, and he sounded... scandalized, which was enough to get Suzy to start giggling. 

"Why not?"

"Because... it'd be, you know, awkward."

Mark was blushing so hard that his whole face was turning dark red.

"What, asking someone to get out of the bathroom would be awkward?"

"Yeah," Mark said, and his voice was right in her ear. "I'm sorry. I just get, like, kinda pee shy."

"You're not pee shy. You've pissed while I was brushing my teeth."

"That's, you know, different."

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"What? It is!"

"How is it different?"

"Because... you know, you're... my girlfriend." 

Mark blushed, the way he always did when he brought up the fact that the two of them were dating.

"Can you pee in front of anyone else you're dating?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I can," said Mark. "I guess, by my own internal logic, if you can see my O face, you can watch me pee."

"That's kind of dumb," said Suzy.

"Why is it dumb?"

"Because... how can you pee, with someone watching you?"

"It's not like you stare at me while I'm peeing," said Mark, and he shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Although if we keep having this conversation you just might."

"I'm sorry," said Suzy. 

"... can I use the lady's room?"

"Why are you so nervous about that?"

"Because I don't want to get labeled as a pervert or whatever," said Mark.

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a dude," Mark said. "I'm not a lady. It'd be... you know?"

Suzy kept her eyebrow up. 

"I just want to pee," Mark said, and he was almost sobbing. "Please?"

Suzy licked her lips. 

He did look awfully cute like this, squirming and shifting from foot to foot.

He was wearing a suit, a little tighter around the waist than he usually went for, and the suit jacket was well suited.

He kept fiddling with his tie, his hands going to his waist.

"Fine," said Suzy. "I'll stand in front of the lady's room door, if it'll make you feel better."

" _Thank you,_ " said Mark, and he was so grateful that Suzy was almost worried. 

Almost.

Mark was practically grabbing at his crotch, bouncing from foot to foot, rubbing his hands together as the two of them weaved through the small room, towards the lady's room.

"Just... stand guard," Mark said, his voice thick, and then he made a surprised noise and darted into the bathroom. 

Suzy rolled her eyes, her expression amused, and she leaned against the door frame, standing guard.

Oh, Mark. 

It was awfully cute seeing him squirming like that, shifting from foot to foot, his face all red.

... was she getting turned on by the idea of him having to pee desperately?

What the heck. 

Then she gave an internal shrug.

Around the time she'd had an orgasm while daydreaming about Arin sucking on her toes, she stopped worrying about stuff being too weird. 

Everyone she was intimate was okay with her weird stuff - everyone she was with was totally okay with her having whatever kind of weird interests that she had.

... if anyone who she was dating was bothered by someone being weird, they probably wouldn't have been interested in her in the first place.

But what if Mark had missed the bathroom?

What if the dark grey suit had gotten darker at the crotch, as it dripped down?

She'd never actually seen a guy pee his pants before - it would go different for someone with a penis, versus someone without one, right?

She'd wet her pants once or twice, and she hadn't been particularly enchanted by it.

Did anyone like it?

There had to be people out there who were interested in that kind of thing, right?

She’d have to look into it.

… she liked it when Mark cried, she knew that much.

She’d made him cry before, by hitting him, or by making him laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe.

But… would he cry before he peed himself?

… hmmm.

“You’re looking awfully thoughtful,” said Mark, and Suzy jumped, and looked over her shoulder.

She’d been so lost in thought that she’d missed him opening the door.

“Hi,” said Mark.

“Hi,” said Suzy, and she was blushing. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Suzy said, and she bit her lip. “I might wanna, um… I might wanna talk about something with you. Later.”

“Something,” said Mark, and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “Would you be, um… would you be interested in that?”

“I don’t know what it is yet,” Mark said, his voice dry. 

HIs hands weren’t, though, and he took one of her hands in his. 

She squeezed his fingers, gave a covert look at his crotch. 

There wasn’t a wet spot or anything - what if he’d ended up, like… leaking or something like that?

… that was an odd thing to think about, and she was blushing.

Mark gave her another raised eyebrow look.

“You don’t -” Suzy paused, after her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, and tried again. “You don’t trust me?”

“I do trust you,’ Mark said, as the two of them made their way towards the food table, “but I also know you’ve got a devious mind, and I don’t entirely trust you not to think of something downright _diabolical_.” 

“You wound me,” Suzy said, putting a hand over her mouth in a mock sign of shock. 

“It’s one of my favorite things about you,” said Mark, and he took her hand into his own, kissing her knuckles. 

She blushed, and grinned at him. 

“You’re a pervert,” she told him. 

“That’s one of your favorite things about _me_ ,” Mark countered.

Suzy rolled her eyes, gave him a peck on the mouth, and then went to get some punch.

* * *

Suzy lay in bed with Arin, three hours later, two thirds asleep.

The backs of his knees were warm, and her feet were cold. 

“Hey Arin?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you ever realize you had a new kink later in life?”

“You’re not even thirty,” said Arin, his voice sleepy. “How is it later in life?”

“Well, _relatively_ later in life,” said Suzy.

“You discovered a new kink?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy. “Maybe.”

“What kinda kink?”

“One of the gross ones.”

“What kinda gross are we talking about?”

Suzy snuggled closer, her head on his chest.

It was very warm, and his heart was thumping away under her ear. 

“What do you mean, what kinda gross?”

“Bodily fluid gross, emotionally gross, morally gross -”

“What’s even morally gross?”

“I dunno. Something that you’d find gross on a moral level.”

“It’s bodily fluid gross.”

“Just don’t do it on the furniture, and we’re good,” Arin said, and then he was snoring.

Suzy sighed, and she kissed him on the chin.

Maybe he’d forget about all of this.

She sighed again, and then uncurled from him, rolling onto her stomach, her face in her pillow.

* * *

Arin was sitting at the kitchen table and eating an orange when Suzy came downstairs, still sleepy.

“How did you sleep?”

“I slept well,” said Suzy, and she yawned.

Arin had already started her coffee, and she took a mug, pouring herself a nice, hot cup.

“So you remember that stuff?” 

“What stuff?”

“You were talking about gross things,” said Arin. “You had a gross fetish.”

“I don’t think it’s a fetish. I think it’s a kink.”

“Right,” said Arin. “So what’s the new kink?”

“... I’m not sure,” said Suzy, and she was blushing. “Except it’s involved with Mark. And possibly pee.”

“I mean,” said Arin, “it’s Mark. he’s pretty.”

Suzy blushed, and glanced sidelong at Arin.

He’d had trouble with jealousy before.

“You’re pretty too,” Suzy said, and she was blushing, from anxiety, from… something or other.

Fucked if she knew.

“I know,” said Arin, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Suzy said. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“Being gross,” said Suzy, her voice quiet. 

“You’re not that gross,” said Arin.

“Isn’t stuff with pee kinda gross?”

“I mean,” said Arin, “on the scale of gross, piss is pretty low.”

“There’s a scale of gross?”

“There totally is,” said Arin. 

“So who decides on it?”

“Me, obviously,” said Arin.

His chest was vibrating against her back, and it as almost itchy, against her skin. 

“You?”

“I am, arbitrarily, in charge of deciding what is and isn’t the most gross,” said Arin. “I was appointed.”

“Appointed?”

“From on high,” said Arin. “Fuckin’... god came down, pointed a finger down from the heavens themselves, and declared that I was the arbitrator of taste.”

“That’s a big word to use, this early in the morning,” said Suzy. 

“What, taste?”

Suzy rolled her eyes, made an annoyed noise. 

Arin blew a raspberry on her neck, and she squealed, cackling, and nearly dumping the coffee onto the floor.

Suzy was cackling, and Arin blew another raspberry. 

“I love you,” he told her, “no matter what. Okay?”

“Okay,” she said, and she sighed. “I’m sorry for worrying about this.”

“Eh,” he said, “these things can be scary.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

* * *

Suzy and Mark had lunch, three days later, and she was shy, glancing at him occasionally.

Mark eventually put his sandwich down, rested his chin on his hands, and looked at Suzy.

“So what’s going on in your head?”

“What makes you think there’s stuff going on in my head?”

“Because you keep turning pink.”

Suzy made a face, and she took a sip of her drink.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to be good at playing poker,” Suzy grumbled.

“You’d be horrible,” said Mark. “Unless you’re trying to lull me into a false sense of security.”

“Why would I be lulling you into a false sense of security?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” said Mark, and he grinned. “I’m nervous too.”

“Are you?”

“For all you know, you’re gonna tell me that you’re into public sex while wearing full Victorian garb, and then I’m gonna have to figure out where to buy a cravat in LA.”

“I could ask Holly to make you a cravat without too much trouble,” Suzy said absently. 

“... here’s the bit where I don’t actually know what a cravat is,” said Mark, looking sheepish.

Suzy giggled.

“It’s... kinda like a scarf?

She indicated her own throat. 

“Oh,” said Mark. “So not actually that hard to find.” 

“Not really, no,” said Suzy. 

“So I guess I’ve got nothing to be nervous about,” Mark said, and he leaned back into his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

This put his arms - and the muscles therein - on display, and Suzy licked her lips.

God, but he was pretty.

“I’m not nervous anymore,” Mark said. “So are you gonna tell me?”

Suzy groaned, covering her face with both hands, then peeking out at him.

He looked downright _smug_ , the bastard.

“I… I might be interested in seeing you, uh… in seeing you….” She leaned forward, so that she could speak quietly, and he leaned in too. “I might be interested in seeing you, uh, pee yourself. Some time.”

“Like, just… pee my pants?”

“Yeah,” said Suzy, aware of just how pink her face was.

“Huh,” said Mark, his expression thoughtful. 

“You’re not gonna yell at me for being gross or something like that?”

“Nah,” said Mark, and he grinned at her. “I was expecting something weird.”

“You don’t think that’s weird?”

“I mean,” said Mark, “it’s kind of weird. But on the scale of… weird, I’d put that pretty low. We don’t even have to buy special equipment for it.”

“Special equipment?”

“You know,” said Mark, “like, if you wanted to do medical play we’d have to get a bunch of stuff like speculums, or if it was the super intense rope stuff we’d have to get a suspension frame….”

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” said Suzy, and she laughed, almost giddy in her relief. 

He didn’t hate her! He didn’t think she was gross!

“So you want to see me pee my pants?” 

“Yeah,” Suzy said. “I mean… I think I do.”

“Any particular… reason why?” 

“I… I liked how desperate you were,” Suzy said, licking her lips. “And I liked the way you were blushing, and I like… the idea of it is just… nice.”

He nodded.

“Fair enough,” he said, his tone amicable.

“You don’t think I’m disgusting?”

She had to check, even though she was pretty sure she had an answer.

“Not any more disgusting than the rest of the world,” Mark said. “Plenty of people like that stuff, like I said.”

“Yeah,” said Suzy, and she blushed. “Thanks.”

He took her hand in his own, and he squeezed it.

She squeezed his hand back.

* * *

A week later, Suzy was in the middle of eating her lunch when her phone buzzed.

It was a text from Mark, with a picture attached.

She opened it up, not thinking, and then she flushed, biting her lip.

Um.

It was a picture of Mark’s lower body, with a big splash of wetness, from his crotch down one leg.

_It’s not what it looks like,_ read the caption, but Suzy was still flushed and damp between the legs. 

Oh. 

_Are you sure you didn’t just lose control?_

_I opened a water bottle while I was holding it in my lap,_ Mark’s text read. _It spilled down the sides._

_Are you sure you’re not just making excuses?_

There was silence for almost five minutes, and she was beginning to panic when her phone buzzed again.

It was a picture of Mark’s cock, held in his damp shorts, and it was clearly hard, leaking pre-cum from the tip.

_I think I like it when you talk to me like that._

_Like what?_

_Like… condescending. Like you know better._

_Do you want me to keep doing it?_

_God, yes, please._

_I didn’t know you went in for this humiliation stuff._

_Neither did I!_

Suzy pressed her thighs together, biting her lip. 

_Be a good boy for me, Mark, and stroke your cock. Since you already made such a mess, why don’t you just do it in your shorts?_

Oh god.

She closed her eyes, and she imagined it - imagined having Mark come in, shame faced, with his wet pants. Or maybe watching him wet them - watching the fabric get darker, watch it… oh god.

Fuck.

She shoved a hand between her legs, right there at her kitchen table, in her empty house, and she rubbed her clit through her panties.

_Yes, ma’am._

And then there was a picture of his hand curved around his cock, through those shorts of his, and she shuddered, biting her own hand, and she moaned, and rubbed harder.

_I’m gonna cum. Be a good boy and show me what a mess you made._

And then there was another picture, of Mark’s pants, only this time there was a big, sticky mess - it was obviously cum, leaking through the thin material.

Suzy came. 

She came at her own kitchen table, into her own hand, her toes curling, her hips stuttering forward.

_Good boy,_ she texted. _Thank you._

_I showed you mine,_ was his response. _Can I see?_

So she leaned back, scooting until she was straddling her seat, and she took a picture of the wet spot at the crotch of her panties, trying not to blush too hard.

_I wish my face was right there,_ texted Mark, and Suzy shuddered. 

_Next time,_ she told him. 

_Looking forward to it!_

Suzy giggled.

Only Mark could make potential cunnilingus sound like an exciting dinner date.

… she realized the ridiculousness of her simile before she had even finished thinking it, and she was cackling in her kitchen, no doubt scaring the cats.

She smiled fondly at her phone, and gave a long, luxurious stretch.

Oh, she needed that. 

She hadn’t even known she’d needed that. 

* * * 

They ended up having another fancy dressed date.

Not on purpose - it wasn’t like she planned it, exactly… but Dan had whisked Arin away for something, and Mark had a free evening, and Suzy wanted to wear a nice dress.

Her head was going to… interesting places.

_Wear a suit and be prepared to eat a nice dinner,_ Suzy texted Mark. 

_I am always pro this plan,_ Mark texted back.

Suzy grinned, and got dressed.

* * *

Mark wore a suit.

A nice suit.

A genuinely nice suit.

He looked... he looked fancy.

Like he had at that one party, as the two of them stood together, as he had wriggled, bouncing from foot to foot.

Oh fuck.

She blushed, and she kissed him. 

"Hi," he said. 

"Hi," she said. "You look nice."

"Do you want me to... I mean, uh... this suit isn't dry clean only."

Mark was blushing some more.

"No?"

She wasn't sure what he was saying. 

They were both standing in her driveway, close enough that she could feel the warmth of his body through his jacket.

He was wearing a tie that she had bought him - it was printed with little cat skulls, red printed on black.

"I'm trying to be subtle," Mark said.

"I'm not good at subtle," said Suzy. "Just tell me whatever it is that you're thinking."

"... I remember how worked up at me having to, you know, go, when I was in a suit," said Mark. "If you wanted me to... to pee my pants, like this, I'd be... I'd be willing to."

"What, really?"

She raised an eyebrow. 

"Sure," said Mark, and he shifted from foot to foot. "I... I mean, uh, as long as I can wash it right after. But these aren't, like, special... dry clean only pants." 

"And you're... you're up for it?"

"I mean," said Mark, "I even wore some nice underwear. Well, nice underwear to pee in."

"Have you thought about which underwear would be nice underwear to pee in?"

"... I mean, yeah," said Mark. "Obviously."

"Obviously," Suzy said, as the two of them made their way towards the car. "You know, I'd never do that."

"Why not?"

"Because there's so much... variation," said Mark, as Suzy slid into her seat, leaning back into it. 

Her dress was black, with a red lacy underskirt. 

"Variation?"

"Well," said Mark, "as an example, if I wear cotton underwear, it's gonna go right through. Versus if I wear something with a bit of lycra, there'd be more... well, holding capacity."

"Maybe you should just wear a diaper," Suzy said, her voice dry.

... to see Mark turn bright red.

Huh.

That was something she'd have to poke in the future. 

"Okay," said Mark. "I'll give you that."

"Am I gonna get to see this underwear?"

"I mean, if you wanna see it dry, you should probably ask me now," said Mark. "Although I can't imagine you asking me to flash you my underwear."

"No?"

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It'd be too... crude."

"So do it," said Suzy.

Mark, who was in the midst of buckling himself into his seat belt.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you should... maybe you should just show me your underwear," said Suzy, and she was blushing. 

"Only maybe?"

Mark's tone was teasing, and he was blushing as well.

"Fine. Show me your underwear."

"Yes, ma'am," said Mark, and he was only blushing a little bit, as he unbuckled his seat belt again.

He undid his belt, then unbuttoned his pants, unzipped them.

His underwear was white, printed with little rockets and planets. 

"Aw," said Suzy, and she was smiling in spite of herself. "You really like space, huh?"

"Yeah," said Mark. 

He was blushing harder.

There was an awkward pause.

"Thank you," said Suzy, because what else was she supposed to say?

"No problem," said Mark, and he grinned at her.

"Let's go eat some fancy fuckin' food," said Suzy.

"Can I zip my pants back up?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Sorry."

"Thanks," said Mark, and he flashed her a grin. "I'd hate to have to be kicked out as soon as I walked in, just because you can see my underwear."

"You think that'd happen?"

"I mean," said Mark, "if I was running some kind of fancy shmancy restaurant, I wouldn't wanna let in a guy whose pants were falling down."

Suzy snorted.

"I think this place is just fancy," she said. "Doesn't deserve the "shmancy" added on."

"Oh, I see," said Mark, zipping his pants up, buckling his seat belt up again, and starting the car again. "What do I have to do to get you to take me to a restaurant that's earned it's "shmancy" title?"

Suzy snorted, squeezed him on the knee.

"Well," she said. "Well."

"Well what?"

"You'll see." 

"I will, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

* * * 

Suzy and Mark ate dinner.

It was indeed a nice dinner - Mark got some kind of seafood curry that made Suzy's eyes start watering as soon as she took a bite, and Suzy had a nice piece of roast chicken in a red wine sauce.

And Mark drank water.

He didn't go so far as to chug it - that probably would have caused him tummy problems, come to think of it.

But he drank his water - he drank Suzy's water, he got refills, he repeated the process, again and again and again, until even Suzy’s stomach was starting hurt.

And he was already starting to squirm, pressing his knees together.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Mark, through clenched teeth. 

“You sure?” 

She kept her voice casual, calm, sweet.

“Yeah,” said Mark.

“Let’s order dessert,” Suzy said, her voice chipper. “You want a coffee?”

“I think I’m good.”

“This place does amazing hot chocolate,” Suzy said, her voice bright, “let’s get some.”

“What?”

Suzy indicated for the waiter to come closer, so that she could order.

“You’re mean,” Mark said. 

“I know,’ said Suzy, and she grinned at him.

He gave her a shaky grin back. 

* * *

“So,” said Mark, and the two of them were sitting in the car. 

He was squirming, his hands on his knees, and he was holding on so tightly that the fabric was wrinkling. 

“So,” Suzy echoed.

“So,” said Mark. “I… I need to… I need to pee.”

“Do you now?”

“Yeah,” he said. “A lot.”

“How badly?”

“So badly.” 

“You can hold it until we get back to the house, right?”

“I kinda have to,” he said, “I think that you might actually kill me if I peed in your car.”

“You’re right,” she said. “I probably will. C’mon. Hold it in, or else.”

“Or else, or else,” he sing-songed.

“Why are you mumbling so much?”

“Because if I don’t stop talking then I’m gonna fuucking pee my pants. If I stop talking, I’ll pee my pants. And then I’ll be in trouble, and not, like, ssxy fun spanking trouble, just trouble trouble, which I don’t want to be in.”

They were driving faster now, and she was just letting him talk, letting it wash over her. 

“I need to pee, god I need to pee, i’m going to die, my whole… fucking lower body is throbbing, it hurts it a way that I can’t imagine it hurting. I can’t breathe, it almost hurts, it… almost makes me feel like I’m going to explode, god, my cock is getting a little hard, isn’t that weird? My cock is hard from having to pee, it’s… it’s starting to leak. Wow.”

She shivered, pressing her knees together.

“God, I sound… I sound like I’m doing some kind of bullshit porno or something or other, but I can’t… oh god. It… it hurts, I need to pee. Suzy, I need to _pee_!”

He was almost sobbing now. 

“We’re almost there,” said Suzy. “Although what kind of pornos are we looking at here? Have you been looking at a bunch of ‘em?”

“... maybe,” said Mark, and he was flushing. “Can I keep talking? I’ll start reading the fucking phonebook or something, just… something. Please. _Please_!”

“Keep talking,” she said.

“I need to pee,” Mark said, and it was a whine. 

A long, drawn out whine, and fuck, that was doing… things to her. 

She pressed her thighs together, rocking her hips just a bit. 

God, she was so fucking horny.

“Keep talking,” she mumbled.

“It… it hurts. It hurts, but my cock is just throbbing like… like I’m gonna cum, it’s uncomfortable, I can barely breathe, I don’t know what I’m gonna… oh god, Suzy, fuck, I think… I think I’m gonna… fuck!”

“What is it?”

“I’m gonna… I’m just… fuck!”

Suzy glanced over at him, and she saw that he was holding on to his crotch. 

“You’re acting like a little kid,” Suzy said, her voice teasing. 

“Let’s see you do better,” Mark groused.

“This isn’t about _me_ , Mark,” said Suzy, and her voice was sing-song.

“No? This is the thing you wanna see,” Mark said, and a little arrow of shame slid through Suzy, but… fuck it.

She forced it down.

“You could have said no at any time,” she pointed out. “You’re the one who agreed to it.”

“We’re getting to metatextual in our sexual role play,” Mark said, and then he was laughing, and he made a surprised, gasping noise. “Shit! I need to not laugh.”

“I’m sorry,” said Suzy, “but that’s your fault. Not mine.”

“It’s my fault?”

“It is.”

“How is it my fault?”

“Because… you agreed to do it.”

“I agreed to it because I want to make you happy,” said Mark.

“Not just because you want to make me happy,” Suzy said. “You’re at least a little bit intrigued with it.” 

She smirked at him, and then she was pulling into the driveway, and Mark was reaching for his car door.

“No,” said Suzy sharply. 

“No?”

He whined. 

“Don’t get out yet.”

“Why not?”

Another long, drawn out whine, and he was squeezing himself harder. 

“Because… because I said so.”

“Okay,” he whined.

No arguing, no resisting, just… going along with it.

She sat there for almost a full minute, and his whining became harder, as he was shaking. 

“Go,” she said. 

* * * 

Mark stood on her front porch, and he was practically _dancing_ , full on potty dance, and Suzy just watched him, pressing her own thighs together, as her own arousal soaked into her stockings. 

She’d saturated her panties a while ago, and now her thighs were soaked and slippery. 

“Suzy,” Mark said, and his voice was one long, drawn out whine.

_Fuck_. 

“Yes, Mark?”

“Suzy, please,” he said, and it was another level of neediness in his voice, a level she didn’t even know existed for him.

“Please what?”

“Unlock the door.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll piss my pants on your front stoop,” Mark said. “You’ll have to wash it.”

“Oh no,” Suzy said, her voice deadpan. “The horror.”

“I knew you’d see my side of things,” Mark said, and he cleared his throat.

His hand was shoved into his pockets, and he was making a fist in it, squeezing.

He was probably holding on to his cock, come to think of it. 

She shuddered, pausing, and then she was putting her key in the lock, opening the door, and he was scrabbling in.

She grabbed him by the back of his suit jacket, and he froze completely, although his legs were shaking.

“Turn around, Mark,” Suzy said, and the door was closed behind her, and she was still wearing her heels, she was still dressed fancy, and she was grabbing him by the tie, pulling him closer to her and kissing him.

It was a full on deep kiss, her tongue in his mouth, her fingers in his hair, and he was whimpering against her, trembling like she’d been riding his cock, trembling like he was going to fall over, and she’d barely touched him.

“Beg me,” she said, right against her lips. 

“Suzy,” she mumbled. “Suzy, please… please, I need… I need it. I need it so badly. Please.” 

“What do you need, Suzy?”

“I need to pee,” he sobbed, and his face was crumpling. 

“How bad?”

“So bad.”

“Are you gonna lose it soon?”

“I am,” he whined, and then he gasped, because she was pulling back, pressing her hand on his stomach.

He groaned like he was in pain - he probably _was_ in pain, come to think of it, and then he was grabbing between his legs.

She was glad she’d flicked the hall light on, or else she’d have missed the first dark spots on his pants.

And then… then he was groaning, and it was the same kind of groan he gave when he was cumming - he was just pissing into his hands, and it was darkening the legs of his suit, dripping on the floor.

His shoes would need to be cleaned.

There was a little puddle forming under him, and... oh god.

Suzy bit her lip, and then she looked into his eyes.

He looked… he looked scared.

It was such an intense vulnerability.

She wanted to slap him, to make him cry.

… fuck.

“Tell me what you want,” she said to him, her voice soft.

“I… I’m sorry,” Mark said, and his eyes were turning red - he was crying.

“You’re disgusting,” Suzy said, her tone affectionate. “Get on your knees, right now.”

“But… but I’ll get… I’ll get my suit wet.”

“Wet with your own piss? It’s already wet with your own piss. Come on. Do it. Do it right now.”

She yanked on his tie, downward, and he sobbed, and then he was on his knees, right there in front of her, and oh fuck, he was… he was looking at her, tears rolling down his cheeks, his suit pants utterly drenched with his own piss, and she was… she didn’t even bother to pull her stockings down - they were an older pair anyway.

She ripped the crotch, and she shoved her panties to the side, and the she had the foresight to kick her heels off, before she was standing over his face, one hand in his hair. 

“Apologize to me, for making such a mess of my floor,” she told him.

“Yes, of course,” Mark said, his tone dazed, and his breath was… it was perfect. 

And his tongue was even more perfect, right on her clit, then fucking her, gently. 

“Jerk yourself off for me,” Suzy said. “With your pissy hands, jerk yourself off. Make yourself cum, in your hands covered with your own… your own piss….”

Her feet were getting wet, with his pee, and she should have thought about that, but who fucking cared, when his whole face was in her pussy, when he was using his mouth to make wet noises, to suck up arousal, then sliding his tongue inside of her, his bristly face rough on her thighs, his chapped lips on her clit.

He was moaning, and the vibrations were going up into her, were making her weak in the knees, and she kept her hands in his hair, grinding into it, panting, she was going to cum from this, she was… fuck. 

She made a grown man - in a suit! - piss his pants, all for her. 

And he’d just… done it.

He’d done it, and he’d begged, and now he was eating her out, and the image of the two of them came to her - if she closed her eyes, she could see it.

She watched it, and she felt it, and her head was full of the pounding of her own head… and then she came.

She came across his face in a wash of slick, and he slurped it down, and then he was crying out, and there was something wet against her ankle.

“Fuck,” Suzy said, her voice thick. 

“Suzy?”

Mark looked up at her, and now his vulnerable expression didn’t leave her quite so horny.

“Yeah?”

“Are you… are you mad at me?”

“No… why would I be mad at you?”

“Because… because I made a mess,” he said.

Suzy stepped back, and she stroked his hair off of his face.

Her feet weren’t too wet, thank god.

“Okay,” Suzy said. “You’re gonna stay right there. I’m going to go get a mop and a bag to put your pants in, and then we can have a shower. How does that sound?”

He gave a shaky thumbs up, and he blushed. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t know why I’m so… shook up.”

She leaned down, kissed him on the mouth gently. 

“It’s okay,” she said, her voice quiet. “I’m gonna be right back, okay? And then I can hold you and cuddle you and kiss you and tell you it’s okay. Okay?”

“Okay,” Mark said, and he sighed. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I dunno,” he said. “Making a big deal out of something. Making it weird.”

“Mark,” Suzy said, “I just rode your face, after making you pee your pants and go out to a nice dinner with me. Trust me. We passed “weird” a while ago.”

“... you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay,” said Mark, and he sighed. “Okay.”

“We gotta do this again,” Suzy said, her tone earnest as she made her way towards the kitchen, raising her voice to be heard. “You look good, all fancy shmancy!”

“I do my best,” he called back, and she could tell that he was smiling.

She closed her eyes, remembering his face when he pissed himself, and she shivered, rubbing her thighs together.

… welp.

That was… intense.

She couldn’t wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com, and we can work something out!


End file.
